This invention relates to the field of movable seating and, in particular, to movable seating which may be moved into place and fixed to a floor.
Seating arrangements for large auditoriums and other meeting facilities are often required to be modular, so that different numbers and arrangements of seating can be provided. One way to provide movable and variable seating is to use groups of chairs having pedestals with retractable casters. Such units can be rolled into place quickly and the casters can then be retracted so that the units become relatively immobile. This kind of arrangement provides the user with the ability to quickly change an area from one which is an open space to one which has rows of seats, or to change from a seating arrangement which has seating at one orientation to one having a different orientation.
One of the difficulties associated with modular seating units having a plurality of seats mounted on pedestals having retractable casters is that such units can be moved even when the casters have been retracted. Shifting of the units by even small amounts can make the rows of seating misaligned, unsightly and unsafe. Furthermore, without predetermined locations for placement of the units, the spacing and arrangement of such seating will vary depending upon the judgement of the maintenance staff. This can result in variability of seating capacity and problems with the flow of spectator ingress and egress. Also, by firmly attaching the seating units to a supporting surface, the stability of the seating units can be greatly enhanced. This is particularly important in the event of panic, such as when a fire occurs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide movable and relocatable modular seating units which can be quickly moved from one location to another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide modular seating units which can be quickly and easily attached to a supporting structure without the use of conventional tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide modular seating units having fasteners for attaching the units to a supporting structure which are carried by the seating unit itself.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide modular seating units having floor fastening means which are retractably housed in the base of the seating unit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system for modular seating in which the seating arrangements may be varied in predetermined plans or patterns.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system for modular seating in which the locations for placing the modular units in differing seating arrangements can be easily identified.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fastening system for modular seating in which fasteners used to attach the seating to a support structure have the ability to compensate for variations in the alignment of the corresponding inserts to which the fasteners are attached.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved with a modular seating device comprising a plurality of chairs carried by a pair of bases or pedestals, each pedestal having a pair of retractable casters. The pedestals also have threaded bolts with turning knobs attached thereto, the threaded bolts being retractably mounted in the pedestal. Threaded inserts are disposed in a predetermined pattern in the flooring where the modular seating units are to be placed. When the threaded inserts are not being used to engage a threaded bolt of a seating unit, a painted plug-like device is placed in the threaded insert to protect the threads of the insert from damage and to prevent debris from collecting in the insert. Various seating arrangements are defined by the grouping of color coded inserts at particular locations.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by a reading of the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.